Daughter of a Sparrow
by brownGirl
Summary: She was from a whole different life. Jack had left her to go pirating...but when she holds a key to finding the Dead Man's Chest...Jack has to face his daughter once again. Will go through DMC and maybe a little bit after.
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok so this is my first story ever in my entire life that I have ever written ever. So thats my excuse if it terrible. I had it rolling around in my head and decided to put it down on paper...well sort of...so here is the Prolgue...enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Jack Sparrow or any other Pirates of the Caribbean characters, those belong to Disney...just the OCs

**Prologue**

A small girl no older than five clutched her father's hand as tightly as she could. She didn't want him to leave. She looked up at him, his longish dread locked hair and red bandana blowing with the wind. He led her over to an ancient looking old woman with a sneer on her face. Letting go of the child's small hand, he bent down to take a good look at her. She was tanned just like him, with dark hair and dark eyes filled with sadness and confusion.

"You'll be safe here luv. My ship is no place for a child" The young girl stared at her father for a moment, then closed her eyes, trying to memorize his face. She felt his rough hand on her cheek. "Here this is for you." He took a small leather book out of his coat, and put it in the hands of his young daughter. "Keep this safe…and I'll be with you" She studied the cover for a moment, running her fingers over the engraved words that she couldn't read yet. "I trust you to take good care of her Mrs. Mcginly." His voice changed from soft to stern. "Of course, Captain." rasped the old woman, putting an arthritic hand on the small girl's shoulder.

The child closed her eyes again, not wanting her father to see her tears. When she finally heard him turn and walk away was when she opened them again. She didn't look away as her father's form got smaller and smaller, not wanting to move, waiting for him to turn back around. "Come along Miss Mary," Mrs. Mcginly tugged at the girl's wrist but she didn't move. "Come on now, child" the young girl, Mary finally turned and walked away looking behind her, even though her father was nowhere to be found. "He's right you know. A pirate's life is not one for a young girl like yourself." The wind whipped harder around the small island town as they walked away from the docks. Mary's eyes stung as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

It would be nine years before her father; Jack Sparrow came back into her life.

-----

Was it awful? Anyway reviews are welcomed...


	2. Where is the Map?

**A/N:** Chapter 2! It stinks that its not that long but theres really nothing else I can add to it. But, I'm pretty sure the next one will be longer. So..enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything in this chapter.

--

Joshamee Gibbs could hardly keep his eyes open as he dragged himself across the deck of the Black Pearl, dousing all the lamps for the night. The gentle swaying of the ship was of no help either. Mr. Gibbs had been up for almost two nights now at the helm, as there captain, Jack Sparrow, was dealing with what he called "important inquiries" whatever that was, and it had been ages since he had gotten a decent night's sleep.

Just as he blew out the last lamp, Gibbs noticed a much stronger light coming from his captain's cabin. As he was about to turn away, his hammock downstairs calling to him, he heard a faint yelp of pain from inside the cabin. Gibbs decided to go and investigate.

Opening the door, Gibbs looked around the room. Papers were strewn here and there, books were out of the shelves and on the floor instead, and a chair on the far side of the room was toppled over. It looked like a small hurricane had passed through here, but Gibbs didn't see Jack anywhere.

"Down here Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs looked to the opposite corner of the room and saw his captain sitting cross-legged shaking his thumb in the air. "Blasted drawer." Jack said picking up some of the mess on the floor. Gibbs bent down to help.

"Lookin' fer somethin' Cap'n?" He said picking up a few papers and putting them on the table. Being a pirate, Gibbs wasn't exactly an authority on cleaning.

Jack now moved over to a large brown trunk on the far side of the room and began rummaging through it. "Well deduced Master Gibbs." He said tossing books behind him.

Mr. Gibbs assumed from the silence that followed that Jack was not going to come right out and tell him what he was looking for. He figured he would ask anyway. "Can I be of some service Cap'n? If ya tell me what yer lookin' for, I could possibly give ye a hand."

Jack sighed and closed the trunk, debating whether on not he should explain the entirety of the situation to his first mate, which would probably take the rest of the night and he really was not in a story-telling mood right at the moment, and being the pirate that he was, he resolved to keep him on a need-to-know basis.

"A map." Jack said walking on his knees to a small bookshelf in the corner, pulling out stacks of books and shaking each one of them out, checking for any loose papers.

"A map…map of what exactly?" Gibbs asked looking through the maps he just put on the table. His eyes were burning with tiredness now, but he wanted to help his captain.

"A map…of an island." Jack said slowly looking over at Gibbs.

"Of an island…" Gibbs raised an eyebrow, now utterly confused as well as tired.

Jack rolled his eyes "Bugger it." He muttered. "This particular map contains the location of an significant point of interest." Gibbs stared at Jack, dumbfounded. Jack rolled his eyes once again. "Treasure, Master Gibbs, treasure."

"Ah…well then…best getting on looking for it then." Gibbs hurriedly walked towards a taller bookshelf by the window of the cabin grabbing books off the shelves.

After searching for quite some time, the cabin was worse off than when Gibbs first entered. More books and been dumped on to the floor, as well as more papers as well as two or three empty rum bottles mixed into the mess. Jack was now lying in middle of the floor, his arm over his eyes, a half-empty bottle of rum at his side. This was turning out to be an impossible task.

Gibbs was making an attempt at cleaning, collecting the books that he had searched through and stacking them in a corner.

"Maybe…if ye could remember when you last saw it…it could be of some help." Gibbs said replacing the last of the books onto the bookshelf and taking a seat at the table.

Jack took a swig from the rum bottle. He couldn't even remember that last time he saw that bloody map. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to picture the map in his head. He had left it in a book, that was for certain, but what book was it? He looked over at Mr. Gibbs. He was now asleep in the chair, head on the table. Seas…the book had the word "Seas" in the title…"The Seven Seas!" Yes, that was it…but where was it?

Jack shot up. "Oh Bugger…Mr. Gibbs!" Jack slipped on some papers as he walked.

Gibbs awoke with a start, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Cap'n?"

"We have a new heading. Make for Port Rochester." Jack said walking out of the cabin.

"Aye Cap'n" Gibbs walked out right behind him.

Jack went down to wake the crew "Alright boys! We have a new heading! Make for Port Rochester with all haste! Look lively now men!"

The crew rolled out of the hammocks, pulling on their clothes as they went. Marty fell over as he put on his shoes, and without noticing him, Cotton tripped over him causing a five men pile up. Jack shook his head as he went back up onto the deck.

Gibbs was pulling down the ropes in order to open the sails completely. "I assume this has something to do with this map, Cap'n?"

Jack took to the helm. "You assume correct Master Gibbs." Jack sighed. "What in the devil am I doing?" Jack whispered to himself. This was certainly not going to be an easy undertaking.

---

Reviews are welcome. I will update soon!!


	3. Mary

**A/N: **Well, this is chapter 3! I know I haven't written in awhile, but I've been busy with school and everything, this chapter is a bit lengthier than the other two, but I wish I could still make them longer.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any characters from the movie.

-----------------------------------

The ocean tingled on her warm toes as the waves swept across the beach. Mary inhaled the sweet, salty air as the wind whipped her hair around her face. She dugs her feet into the warm sand and looked out at the endless sea. The feeling was wonderful.

"MARRRRRYYYY!!! MARY!! Mary! Come back into the house! You're going to be late!!!" Mary snapped back to reality. "Oh bugger! She silently exclaimed as she slipped on her shoes. Mary still had to get dressed and redo her hair, it was a terrible mess.

Little Edgar was the source of all the yelling. "How are you going to get past Mrs. Mcginly? She'll box your ears if she catches you" He whispered from the window above.

Mary looked around and over at the tress the ascended the side of the orphanage wall. "Here, catch!" She threw up her shoes to Edgar and he caught them with ease. He then realized what she was about to do. "Mary! Don't! You'll fall!"

Mary just rolled her eyes. She placed her bare feet in the openings of the tress and started to climb it like at ladder. "Watch out Edgar!" Mary stuck her head into the window and pushed herself into the room, head first.

"Nicely done. Miss graceful." Edgar said helping Mary up.

"Oh shut up." Mary retorted picking up her shoes and rushing over to her trunk to get dressed. "Now get out so I can dress in peace." Edgar rolled his eyes and went downstairs.

Mary took off her dirty nightgown and slipped on a simple, solid blue dress. She ran a comb through her long brown-black hair a few times, and pinned it back absentmindedly. Mary darted under her bed for the proper shoes, so in a rush that she put her left shoe on her right foot. As soon as she got herself together, she jumped down the stairs, two at a time.

"Morning Ms. McGinly!" She said crossing the dumpy old kitchen, the yells of the other children filling the room. Ms. McGinly opened her mouth to speak but Mary was already out the door, grabbing an apple as she went.

It was an unusually cold day on the island, the sky couldn't seem to decide whether it wanted to rain or not. Of course, it was busy as always, merchants selling everything from fish to tobacco, which by the way, when combined did not make the most attractive smell. And even this early in the morning, you could still see a few ladies of the night scouting for prospective clients. The cold wind stung Mary's cheeks as she crunched her apple, juice dripping onto her sleeve. She was halfway done with the apple when she opened the door to the Landlubber, the pub where she worked on Saturdays and Sundays, the thick warm air hitting her square in the face. A frazzled looking woman popped out from underneath the bar.

"Oh thank heavens!" She said, scurrying over to Mary, four or five empty mugs in her arms.

"I am so sorry Clara, I kn--" Clara waved her hand absentmindedly. "It doesn't matter, you're here now dear." She said dumping the mugs into Mary's arms.

"I just got word that TWO merchant ships heading this way from Port James." Clara said as she picked up more mugs and empty rum bottles strewn across the many tables, handing them to Mary as she went.

"They should be making port by tomorrow, and you know how those sailors like their rum."

"Oh yes, of course." Mary said, readjusting the contents in her arms.

"And, well of course, we are fresh out of rum." Clara said walking around the bar, grabbing a grubby gray shawl from off a stool. "So I now I must go back to my house and get some more to bring here."

"Wait, you're leaving now?" Mary dumped the mugs and bottles on the bar.

"Well, of course, dear. I have to go back to the house and down to the cellar."

Mary sighed, and glanced out the window. Now one would assume, being that the Landlubber was the only half-decent pub on the island, Clara would have a use for the cellar that was now padlocked around back. But seeing as how Port Rochester was frequented by Pirates, (only less than Tortuga) many of them had the habit of sneaking down to the cellar and stealing the drink of their choice.

"Well I'm off." Clara said, adjusting her mobcap atop her head. The cold air rushed back in as she opened the door, tingling Mary's cheeks again.

-----------------------------

"LAND HO!" Gibbs shouted from the deck of the Pearl.

Jack scurried over to the bow putting his spyglass up to his kohl-lined eye. Port Rochester was still quite a bit a way but Jack figured they would make port by the afternoon.

Jack hunched over the railing, thinking hard. What was Mary going to say when she saw him? Would she even recognize him at all, for that matter? It had been nine whole years since she'd last seen him. She was only a child then. And assuming he had done his math right, Mary would be around fourteen now. A young woman.

"No turning back now…" Jack said to himself, straightening himself up.

--

"Come on, Bartholomew, you old git!" Clara yelled at the emaciated old donkey, snapping the reins of the wagon, determined to make him move. Clara had loaded the wagon with an assortment of drinks, as much as she thought her old donkey could handle.

After another failed attempt, Clara finally got Bartholomew to move. She wished he'd go faster, Clara wanted to get back to the pub and make sure Mary was alright. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Clara spotted an ancient looking man frantically running across the road. He was shouting something, but the rattling of the bottles and the clopping of Bartholomew's hooves, drowned his voice out. Clara stopped the wagon.

"What are you going on about sir?" The old man looked up at her, breathing heavily, sweat forming on his brow.

"The Black Pearl! The Black Pearl is on its way 'ere! I saws it wif me own two eyes, mum." He said. "Cap'n Jack Sparrow is makin' port 'ere!"

The townspeople around him looked on in surprise. No major pirate like Jack Sparrow had ever bothered to dock in Port Rochester before.

'Jack Sparrow…' Clara thought. 'Why in God's green earth would he ever m—'

Clara gasped.

"Oh dear…" She snapped the reins as hard as she could. "Get moving Bartholomew!"


End file.
